


Hanging On To the Edge

by SkellyTelly



Series: Undertale One Shots [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and cuddles, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: How much longer can Papyrus hold on?





	Hanging On To the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Doing drabbles based off prompts from this list I found on Tumblr, used a random number generator to pick out a random line to inspire this prompt!
> 
> Prompt List Post: https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150

Never one to want to trouble or bother his partner, Papyrus was finding himself nearing the edge of the bed more and more throughout the nights while sleeping alongside his lover. He especially never wanted to complain as he knew already how hard it was for Russel to find that sweet spot in the nesting of pillows and perfectly rationed blankets for him to sleep soundly now that he was expecting their first child. For as appreciative as Papyrus was over this... He was now able to dangle one arm over.

 

A stirring came from Russ, getting Papyrus to lift his head out of being rather restless anyways, to see what could be the matter with his gravid lover.

 

" _Mmm... Scoot over a little bit, please..._ " Russ said groggily.

 

Papyrus looked at Russ, then over to the bedroom floor just beside him, then back over to Russ, "Um... Okay..?"

 

Just a little bit of room was all he needed, right? Thus, Papyrus simply rolled onto his side, now precariously balancing on his shoulder and hip as his arms had no place out to rest on and even his knees hung over the bed's edge. He was just one good push away from ending up on the floor.

 

The culprit in all this wasn't Russ's greediness for more space or that the baby he carried posed so much more of a challenge to them both, but simply this lumpy old bed that they'd slept on for years now to the point that it began dip down in the spots they were most natural to sleeping in. However, the middle of the bed kept most of the springiness that made it such a comfortable spot to lie on... Problem is, the dipping of the two halves of the bed would cause one to roll out of the middle, reseting any climb to stay king of the hill.

 

Russ had liked this space a lot more and more, and was fond of nesting some pillows behind his back so to keep him from rolling back off it, yet the weight of his massive belly seemed to also aid in keeping him on top.

 

What was also unfortunate about this bed was it was too small. Sure it could hold two people, but with one being pregnant, this may as well as simply been a bed made for one to sleep on.

 

Papyrus tried to just ignore it all, what mattered most was that Russ was comfortable and got a good night's sleep. He needed all he could get while so close to being due.

 

About an hour passed before Papyrus was out like a light, having nodded off a couple times, but snapping awake again. Now, the two soundly slept in peace-

 

 _THUMP!_ "AGH!"

 

Russ was alerted quickly, looking out to his lover's side of the bed, only seeing a pair of legs stick up from over the edge, "Papyrus?" He lifted himself up to look over and down at his fallen beloved, "Pap, are you alright?"

 

A raspy chuckle come from the skeleton after a minute of just dazed confusion, "Ah, yes, just... Hm, maybe I should... Sleep on the couch for tonight." He was tired, and mildly upset. He didn't want to accuse Russ, but he did just want some sleep like any other tired, overworked man would.

 

This was enough for Russ to pick up on, "No no, Pap... Come up here, please?"

 

Taking a moment to still recover from the sudden drop to the floor, Papyrus brought his legs down and then weakly climbed back onto the edge of the mattress, but then Russ pulled him in towards the middle with him.

 

"Hey, I'm sorry." Russ wrapped his arms around Papyrus, "You're too good to me, I'm being a real bed hog..."

 

Papyrus felt the words of _"You don't need to be sorry"_ on the tip of his tongue, dearly wanting to reassure him. Though, thinking on it, he did much appreciate that Russ recognized the problem instead of this becoming some big argument for later. He simply returned the hug back, head resting into the crook of his neck.

 

Taking a moment of silence like this, Russ began to scoot back and pull Papyrus to come in closer, inviting him to join him in this pillow nest and taking maybe the next 5 minutes to perfectly position the two of them comfortably into cuddling. Papyrus did have to get into a bit of a crescent position around Russ's belly, but it was far more comfortable than hanging off the side of the bed.

 

Russ wore himself down and out of breath as soon as he finally rested down, huffing and head-butting Papyrus, "Mm, love you."

 

Papyrus turned his head up to kiss Russ on the head, "Love you too, honey."


End file.
